Lucy
by xXxyouraisemeupxXx
Summary: A foster child named Lucy moves into the neighborhood. She's lonely and wants a friend. Kathleen Lucy's neighbor is also looking for a friend. When they meet secrets about Lucy's past start coming out. This is NOT an A Life Of Faith story. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Kathleen knew she would never forget this day. It had started out as any normal day of summer vacation………_

Kathleen- or Katie as her friends called her-was playing with her dolls in the backyard. Suddenly her younger brother Richard-or Ricky-called out "Look out Katie!" Kathleen looked up just in time to see a small softball land in the middle of where her dolls were having the 10th Annual Summer Festival.

"Ricky! Watch where you hit this thing!" Kathleen shouted as she threw the ball back to where her brother was standing with a bat. Then she turned back to her fallen dolls and began standing them up.

"Sorry!" Ricky called back as he started tossing the ball up and down, practicing catching it with one hand. "Oops." He muttered as he dropped the ball.

_He really needs to practice which direction that ball goes. _Kathleen thought _practice, which reminds me I have an Irish dance competition this weekend. I should probably work on that jig that's been giving me so much trouble._ Kathleen picked up her iPod and turned it on. She shuffled through the songs until she found the one she was dancing too. She put on her headphones and hit 'play'. As Kathleen danced she concentrated hard on matching her movements to the music, coaching herself in her thoughts. _Point your toe. Jump higher! Keep your hands at your sides._ Her shiny auburn curls bounced as she moved swiftly through the dance and her green eyes were shining. She finished the last steps and bowed before turning off her iPod and slumping down on the grass. She stared at the sky just in time to see Richard's ball fly over her head and over the fence.

"Oh no!" Richard who was still standing had seen where his ball had gone. "It went through the open window of Mrs. Andrew's car."

"Well we'd better go get it." Kathleen said as she stood up.

"Mrs. Andrews is still in the car. She had just driven up! And there's a girl in the front seat. Wonder who she is."

"Come on." Kathleen said ruffling her little brother's blond hair. The two children approached Mrs. Andrews car.

"Hello Katie, Ricky." Mrs. Andrews greeted them cheerfully. "Lose something?"

"Yes Mrs. Andrews." Richard said blushing. "My ball."

"Here it is." Mrs. Andres said handing him his ball.

"Thank you Mrs. Andrews!" Richard said just before he bolted back towards his yard. Kathleen turned to follow him but Mrs. Andrews stopped her.

"Katie this is Lucy." She nodded towards the girl Richard had seen. She was standing quietly by the car looking shyly at Kathleen.

"Hi Lucy! I'm Kathleen McKenzie, my friends call me Katie." Kathleen greeted enthusiastically. "Are you visiting Mr. and Mrs. Andrews?"

"No Katie." Mrs. Andrews said. "She's living with us. Lucy is our foster child."

"Oh." For a minute Kathleen was silent as she looked more closely at Lucy. Lucy had shoulder-length pale blond hair. Her skin was pale too. Lucy was wearing blue jeans, a purple t-shirt and sneakers. But it was her eyes that struck Kathleen most. Big and blue they had an expression of sadness and pain Kathleen knew she would never forget. Finally Kathleen found her voice. "Well, Lucy I hope we're going to be good friends. How old are you?"

"13." Lucy said shyly.

"I'm 13 too!" Kathleen said "What grade are you in?"

"9th."

"Me too! We'll probably be going to the same school. Right, Mrs. Andrews?"

"Yes Katie." Mrs. Andrews said smiling. She knew that Kathleen would do all she could to make Lucy as happy as she was.

"Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?" Kathleen asked Lucy. "It's the big yellow house right next door."

"May I Mrs. Andrews?" In her heart Lucy longed for a friend and she found herself drawn to Kathleen's bubbly personality.

"Of course Lucy and I told you. You don't have to call me Mrs. Andrews. That goes for Mr. Andrews as well. You're living in our home. Aunt Jayna and Uncle Robert OK?"

"OK Mrs.-I mean Aunt Jayna." Lucy said smiling for the first time.

"Goodbye Katie." Mrs. Andrews said "It's time to start dinner."

"Oh!" Kathleen exclaimed. "I have to get home and set the table. Goodbye Mrs. Andrews, bye Lucy it was nice meeting you! You can come over tomorrow about 1:00." Then she turned and ran towards her house. Mrs. Andrews watched her until she walked inside then she turned to Lucy who was holding her suitcase of belongings.

"Come on dear. Let's go start dinner."

Kathleen ran into the house calling excitedly "Mom, Mom! You'll never guess what happened!"

"What is it Kathleen?" Mom answered from where she was standing by the stove stirring something in a big pot. "Hurry now and set the table." Kathleen grabbed the flowered plates from the cupboard and quickly set them in four places around the table.

"The Andrews have a girl staying with them." Kathleen said as she set the silverware around.

"Oh yes Jayna told me about that. A foster child named Lucy, correct? Oh and Kathleen, use bowls instead of plates. We're having soup."

"Yes ma'am." Kathleen smiled as she put the plates back and set bowls on the table. As she arranged the cups and napkins she continued. "Lucy seems like a nice girl. She's my age and she's in the same grade. Mrs. Andrews also said that she'll be going to the same school as me. Oh and I invited Lucy to come over here tomorrow. About 1:00."

"All right dear, but you'd better go bring your poor dolls inside. I believe it's going to rain in a couple hours."

"Oh my gosh!" Kathleen cried as she ran outside and grabbed her dolls. She brought them inside and took them up to her room. She was just finishing putting them in their places on her shelf when she heard the front door open and her father's voice boomed out.

"I'm home!"

"Dad!" Kathleen called as she ran down the stairs. Richard close behind her. They reached their father at the same time and squeezed in for a group hug. "You'll never guess what happened today!" Kathleen smiled. "I'll tell you at dinner."

"Well, then you can tell him now." Mom smiled as she placed the pot on the

table. "Dinner's ready." The family sat down and Dad asked a blessing over the food. Bowls were passed, filled and the family started eating.

"Now Katie what was it you wanted to tell me?" Mr. McKenzie asked after taking a spoonful of the stew. "Mmm, delicious my dear! Beef correct?" Mom smiled with pleasure.

"Correct, but I think you had better listen to what Katie has to say before she explodes."

"Oh, right. What did you want to tell me dear?"

"The Andrews are being foster parents to a girl." Kathleen started. "Her name is Lucy, she's 13 and she's in the same grade as me! She'll be going to the same school……." As Kathleen told Dad all about Lucy she thought about the look she'd seen in Lucy's eyes. She had seemed sad yes, and lonely but there was something else…..something Kathleen couldn't quite put her finger on. "…..and I invited her over for lunch tomorrow." Kathleen finished

"Well, seems you've had an exciting day." Dad noted as he ate the last few spoonfuls of his stew.

"She's probably longing for a friend as much as you are the poor dear." Mom said. "Shuffled around from foster home to foster home. That's no life for a child." She added as she began to clear the table. Kathleen nodded as she cleared her place. She put her spoon and glass in the dishwasher, scraped and rinsed her bowl then put it in too. Mom put the left-over stew in a Tupperware container in the fridge and put the pot in the dishwasher. Richard put his dishes in just as Kathleen poured in the soap. She closed the door and hit start. The dishwasher came to life with it's usual growling noise. Kathleen smiled as she grabbed the dish rag to wipe off the table.

After the family finished cleaning the kitchen they sat in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. McKenzie talked while Richard played with his toy soldiers on the floor and Kathleen read. The clock soon began to chime out that it was 8:00.

"Time for me bonny lad an' lassie to go to bed." Mr. McKenzie said smiling and playing up his Scottish accent.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Kathleen said standing up and yawning. She slowly started to climb the stairs. Richard soon followed, his arms full of 3 inch figures. Kathleen flipped on her room light and closed her door. She quickly changed into her pajamas before flopping onto her bed and pulling her diary from beneath the pillows.

_June 2, 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met someone. Her name is Lucy and she's a foster child. She's staying with my neighbors the Andrews. She seems nice. She's my age and will be going to the same school. We're even in the same grade! I hope we can be friends. I'd really like to be her friend. Will she be mine? I'll find out soon enough. She's coming over for lunch tomorrow. _

_Love, Katie _

Kathleen smiled as she closed her diary and slipped it back under the pillow. She slipped under her quilt and pushed her favorite purple blanket to the end of the bed. She lay back and was soon asleep.

In her room Lucy was thinking about Kathleen. _I wonder how many siblings she has. I know she has a brother. What was his name? Ricky. I hope we can be friends. I've never stayed in a foster home long enough to make any real friends. Please God, you're the only real friend I've ever had but I want a friend my own age! Like Katie._ Lucy's thoughts faded as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Kathleen! Richard! Time for breakfast!" Kathleen's eyes jerked open at the sound of her father's voice. She sleepily got out of bed and shuffled over to her dresser. She selected a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and changed into them. She made her bed and started on her hair. After brushing it through she pulled it into a ponytail and grabbed a headband. She shuffled down the stairs following the smell of pancakes and strawberries.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Dad greeted her.

"Morning Dad." Kathleen said yawning and reaching for a pancake. She slathered it with butter then poured a couple spoonfuls of strawberry sauce over the top. "Hasn't Ricky come down yet?" Kathleen asked after she dug in. As if in answer they heard loud footsteps on the stairs as Richard came galloping down.

"Slow down young man." Dad said as he sipped his coffee.

"Where's Mom?" Richard asked looking around.

"She went to breakfast with some of the ladies from church and then she had some shopping to do."

"Oh."

"Which means I'll be making lunch." Kathleen said finishing her pancake. She set her dishes on the counter while she unloaded the dishwasher. "I wonder what I should make. We have breaded chicken patties….I'll make chicken sandwiches. Everybody likes those right?" Kathleen asked as she put the soup pot away.

"Of course!" Richard and Dad answered at the same time.

"Haha. OK I'll work on that later." Kathleen walked over to her desk and turned on her computer. She quickly checked her email then pulled up iTunes. "Nope, nothing new I'd listen too." Kathleen closed down the site and went back up to her room to grab her iPod. She turned it on and shuffled to The Rubyz. Singing along as she flopped onto her bed with her book. She read page after page of "Sleeping Murder" following Gwenda as she tried to figure out why she was remembering things that couldn't have happened. Suddenly someone's hands slid over her eyes covering them. Kathleen shrieked as she tried to break free. Then she heard Dad's laughter.

"I scared you good! You should have seen your face." He laughed.

"Dad! Don't do that when I'm reading Agatha Christie!" Kathleen scolded slipping her bookmark into the book. She looked at her clock and gasped. 12:30! Where had the time gone? Kathleen ran downstairs and turned on the oven. She placed 4 chicken patties on a baking sheet and stuck them in the oven. She set the timer for 20 minutes and sighed with relief before turning to the fridge to grab the vegetables. She peeled off some slices of lettuce and cut some tomato before putting them back in the fridge to keep cool. She set 4 places at the table and added a pitcher of water. _Now I can relax. _She thought turning again towards her computer. She spent ten minutes surfing the web before

the timer beeped. Kathleen pulled out the chicken and flipped them over before putting them back in for another 5 minutes. Then pulling them out and placing them on a plate on the table along with the lettuce, tomato, buns and mayonnaise.

Lucy arrived at 2 minutes to 1:00. She knocked softly on the back door. _Please open the door. _She thought. _The longer I'm out here the more time I have to lose my nerve!_ Kathleen opened the door with a smile.

"Hello!" She said. "Come on in. Lunch is ready, I just have to call Dad and Ricky." She ran to the stairs and called up. "Dad! Ricky! Lunch!" Ricky instantly came galloping down the stairs with Dad at his heels. "Dad, Ricky. This is Lucy. Lucy this is Ricky and my father Mr. McKenzie."

"Hello." Lucy said softly looking at her feet.

"Well, shall we sit down?" Kathleen said. The foursome quickly sat. After passing the food around and everyone had taken a bite of their sandwich, Ricky was the first to break the silence.

"So Lucy." He said. "Where are your parents? Don't you have any relatives?" Lucy's face fell at the questions.

"My parents died eight years ago." She said softly. "I'm not sure if I have any relatives."

"Oh". Richard was silent for a while as he tried to imagine what it would be like to not have parents or relatives.

"It's not so bad." Lucy looked at him. "Mr. and Mrs. Andrews are going to try and help me find my relatives."

"That's good. I hope you find an uncle, and an aunt and lot n' lots of cousins!" Richard said cheering up.

"Me too." Kathleen added smiling at Lucy before steering the conversation away from Lucy. After lunch Lucy insisted on helping Kathleen clean up and as the girls talked and worked Lucy began to smile. Soon she was laughing right along with Kathleen. After they finished the kitchen they went up to Kathleen's room. Kathleen showed Lucy her dolls and her book and CD collection.

"I love The Rubyz!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw Kathleen's CD. "I heard some of their songs at my last foster home. One of the other girls there had the CD. I love their song '13'."

"That's my favorite too!" Kathleen said putting the CD in. "Here we can listen to it." The girls talked, laughed, listened, and sang along with the CD. Suddenly Lucy seemed to remember something and asked.

"What time is it?" Kathleen checked her watch.

"Almost 4:00. Why?"

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Katie but I have to go. Mrs. Andrews-er Aunt Jane was expecting me by 3:15."

"Oh that's OK." Kathleen said as the girls walked back downstairs. "I'll see you in church tomorrow."

"OK. Bye!"

"Bye."

Lucy ran down the steps and into the Andrews house. Kathleen watched until she was inside then closed her door. _I really think Lucy and I are going to be friends! _She thought. _We're certainly off to a good start. _

"I'm home!" Mrs. McKenzie called as she walked in the door arms full of groceries.

"Mom!" Kathleen said from the living room where she was reading. "I started dinner. I'm just warming up the stew from last night."

"Excellent Katie." Mrs. McKenzie said putting away groceries. "How was your visit with Lucy?"

"It was great! I really think we're going to be friends. I got her to smile." Kathleen said stirring the stew.

"That's good dear." Mom said. "Good you set the table. Where are Ricky and your father?"

"Playing with Ricky's soldiers up in his room."

"Aha, I figured they'd be up there. Looks like you can call them down for dinner now."

"OK. Dad! Ricky! Dinner!"

"Charge!" Came Dad's voice as the two of them thundered down the stairs. Kathleen and Mom laughed as the family sat down to dinner. _I can't wait for tomorrow to see Lucy again. I hope she likes me as much as I like her!_

As Lucy sat down to dinner with Aunt Jane and Uncle Robert she reflected on the day. _I think Katie and I are off to a good start as friends. I can't wait to see her tomorrow!_

The next morning Kathleen and Lucy were able to sit together at church. They shared a hymnal and Kathleen discovered that Lucy had a very lovely voice. _I wonder what other things I'll find out about her?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

As the month of June progressed so did Kathleen and Lucy's friendship. They shopped together, went to the library together, they even read books together! One day near the end of June Kathleen called Lucy.

"Hey Luce!" She said.

"Hi Katie," Lucy answered.

"Do you wanna come over this afternoon?"

"What would we do? I think it's going to rain."

"We can explore the attic! I have to show you all the old fashioned dress-up clothes we have."

"OK, I'll see you about 2:00?"

"OK. Great!"

Kathleen hung up the phone and smiled. They were going to have so much fun-as long as Richard stayed out of the attic. It would be just like him to pull a prank and try to scare them.

"Ricky!" Kathleen called. "Stay out of the attic this afternoon OK?"

"Why would I wanna go in the attic?" Richard called back.

"Never mind. Just stay out!"

"OK, I will!"

Kathleen sighed with relief. Part one complete. Part two would be complete in…..thirty minutes when Lucy arrived. Kathleen decided to pass the time with her newest Agatha Christie novel, "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd." Lost in the book Kathleen didn't notice the front door open. She didn't see Lucy slip inside……….until suddenly…….

"Boo!"

"Ahh! Lucy!" Kathleen cried. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it!" Lucy answered smiling mischievously.

"Come on, let's go up to the attic."

"OK!"

As the girls climbed the long staircase that led to the attic Kathleen was thinking of how much Lucy had changed in a month. _She smiles a lot now. She's definitely happier. I just wish we could find something out about her relatives. I can't believe she doesn't have any._ Kathleen pushed open the attic door and switched on the light.

"Here we are!" She said cheerfully. "There are dress-up clothes and things in all of these big trunks. Come on!" The two girls opened trunk after trunk looking for just the right dress.

"Ohh. I love this one!" Lucy said holding up a long, lavender gown. "This must have been a ball gown. It certainly looks like one."

"Yes it does," Kathleen agreed. "Take a look at this one!" She said holding up a matching blue one.

"It's beautiful!" The girls put on the dresses and admired themselves in front of a long mirror in the corner, before going back to digging through the trunks.

"What's this trunk?" Lucy asked dragging out a small water-stained green leather trunk.

"I don't know," Kathleen said looking at it.

"Well, why don't we open it?"

"OK. Together! On three, one, two, three!"

The girls pushed open the top and looked inside. Neatly folded on the top was a curious looking outfit.

"I think it's a colonial riding habit!" Kathleen said excitedly. "I've seen ones like this in my history books. She carefully lifted it out and set it on the floor. The only other thing in the trunk was a small leather book.

"I think it's a diary," Lucy said picking it up.

"What's in it?" Kathleen asked. "Read some!"

Lucy opened the book to the beginning and started to read:

"_Dear Diary, February 4__th__ 1775_

_That sounds so silly doesn't it? I think from now on I shall drop the "Dear Diary" part. Anyway. My name is Felicity Ann Merriman. I live in Williamsburg Virginia. My father's name is Edward Merriman, he owns a general store. My mother Lily manages the house. The children are Me, Felicity age eleven, Nan age eight, William, age four. I have a horse named Penny, aye she's beautiful! All shiny like a copper penny. At one time she belonged to a horrible man named Jiggy Nye, I tamed her and freed her. Oh bother! Mother's calling. I think I'll call you Betsy._

_Goodnight Betsy,_

_Lissie."_

"Wow," Kathleen said. "Look at the date! 1775. That's when the Declaration of Independence was signed!"

"Yes," Lucy said. "But listen it goes on!" She skipped several entries, then continued reading"

"_Betsy, June 27 1777_

_Ben, Father's apprentice is very handsome. I find myself in a flutter when I'm near him. I wonder if it's love? Oh bother. I have no time for things like love! Besides Ben is leaving soon to join the Continental Army. I'm very proud of him but…what if he gets hurt? I couldn't bear it if I never saw him again! Oh Betsy what shall I do?_

_Love, Lissie"_

Lucy skipped a few more entries then kept reading"

"_Betsy,…………………………………………………………………April 4 1782_

_Ben and I are now married. Oh Betsy I'm so happy! I knew I loved him that day three years ago when we found he'd been wounded, but I doubted he'd return my feelings. I'm so glad he did! I can't believe it! I can finally sign my name "Mrs. Benjamin Davidson'. Felicity Davidson! Oh Betsy!_

_Love, Lissie (Davidson!)"_

Kathleen looked at Lucy who had gone pale.

"My last name is Davidson!" She whispered looking at the book.

"That's my mother's maiden name as well," Kathleen said. "Coincidence?"

"And the diary? That's no coincidence!"

"You're right. Let's go ask my mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Kathleen and Lucy hurried down from the attic to find Mrs

Kathleen and Lucy hurried down from the attic to find Mrs. McKenzie.

"Mom!" Kathleen called as they walked through the house. They finally found her in the kitchen. "Mom look at this," Kathleen said handing her the diary.

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. McKenzie gasped picking up the small, worn book. "Felicity's diary! How did you find it?"

"We were playing dress-up in the attic because it's raining, "Kathleen explained. "We found a small trunk with this book in it. Who is Felicity?"

"Felicity is one of your ancestors on my side. I remember finding and reading her diary when I was about your age Katie. I'm so glad you found it! What's wrong Lucy?"

"Felicity's married name was Davidson," Lucy answered. "My last name is Davidson and Katie told me that's your maiden name."

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. McKenzie said again sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Lucy, what was your father's name?"

"Stephen."

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness."

"Mom what is it?" Kathleen asked. Mrs. McKenzie smiled slightly.

"You girls might want to sit down," she waited as the girls sat on the floor. "I have a half-brother named Stephen. He was 16 when I first met him. Kathleen, you remember I told you that my mother divorced and then married my step-father. Stephen was born about 5 years before the divorce. He lived with his father's first wife and I only saw him a couple times. He became a Christian shortly before I did and became a pastor."

"My dad was a pastor," Lucy said.

"Well, last I heard of him was that he had married. He wasn't close to the family and didn't communicate much with anyone but me. I think I got a couple emails when he told me that Rita his wife was expecting but nothing else. I didn't know his address or phone number and he changed his email address so I lost touch with him. I never knew what happened to Stephen, Rita or the baby. Lucy maybe you can finish the story."

"Dad and Mom died a few years ago in a car crash. I was put into Foster Care. But now maybe I've finally found some relatives!" Lucy cried excitedly.

"Lucy, I have to be sure," Mrs. McKenzie said slowly, "so what was you father's teddy bear's name?"

"Andrew."

"Oh, you really are my niece! Stephen always kept that ridiculous bear. It was special to him."

Kathleen had been watching all that happened with wide eyes. Now she managed to speak. "Lucy, you, you're my, my cousin? Oh I'm so glad! I don't have any other cousins. This is the best ending ever!"

As Lucy and her newly-found aunt and cousin huddled into a group hug she whispered happily. "The very best of happy endings!"

THE END!

Yes, I know this was shorter than my other chapters but I kind of typed this fast. I had a great vacation and I know I'm going to have a great summer!


End file.
